rise_of_mythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Queen Sharia
Queen Sharia is the World Boss in Rise of Mythos. She uses one of 3 different decks, picked at random. All decks are based off a race released in 1.5, Angel, Demon, and Dragon. There are two battles per day starting at 17:00 & 23:00 server time, and ends after one hour or when a team deliver the final strike. She also has four different states based off of how long it's been since the world boss started, which are, in both order of difficulty and start times are: Frail (:00-:05), Moderate (:05-:15), Reviving (:15-:45), and Furious (:45 - end). This battle is open to player at least Level 20. Decks Queen Sharia has three different decks, some more difficult than others, and can be easily recognized by seeing the number of cards she has at the beginning of the battle † initial number of card in hand/number of cards in the deck Demon The fastest among Sharia's decks. Sharia starts off with Pentagram Portals which boost allies' health. In the beginning she summons Bloodbags, which are powerful yet delicate with 1 HP. Bloodbags are powerful with the Portals out, with Teleport, high attack, and life buffs from the portals. Even when killed, their Immortal ability will allow them to return instantly. Once the portals are defeated however, Bloodbags will not be able to attack before dying from Immolation 1. After some time, Sharia will summon Abbadons, which, when one of your summoners is below half health, gain 5 attack and . The majority of teams that go for the maximum damage world boss award focus only on the Demon boss, due to its lack of a defensive strategy and a deck that becomes nearly useless once its walls are defeated or incapacitated. For an unprepared team, however, the Demon boss is the second hardest, as any team that cannot handle the insane speed of the Demons will be unable to take the one two punch this deck deals. Dragons Sharia starts off with 3 Dispelling Totems, which make it impossible to buff your own creatures, and these walls possess . She summons Shocking Sera and Destroyer, as well as Chilled Disciples, Blaze Disciples, and Stormy Disciples, all of whose ranks depend on Sharia's difficulty. Unlike the other decks, this deck does not change much over the course of battle. For teams that are rushing and/or go for maximum damage, this deck should be skipped. The entire deck is a massive stall tactic and is nearly immune to spike rush due to the debuff nullification and extreme creature saturation. However, this deck is the easiest for a power deck to handle, as the Dragon deck does not possess a real way to win, other than slowly overpowering you with creatures. creatures are notoriously inefficient at offensive operations. Angels The slowest of Sharia's decks, but possibly the most dangerous. Sharia starts off with 3 Pious Crosses, which possess and reflect all damage, though they only possess 1 hp. She begins by summoning Heaven's Judgement followed by Angel Lightbinders, eventually progressing into Angelic Flames. She will also throw Righteous Judgement and }} skills at your creatures. However, this is merely a stalling strategy to prepare for the 9 Countdown Chastice, which possess immense attack, and . While Lightning Synergia wont affect the caster, it will affect every other of Chastice's attack. Just a few of these can annihilate all your creatures and many of your summoners in a short time. For a good prepared team, this deck can be easily defeated, with Hellfire, Frenzy, Deadly Blow, Poison Fog and Forgetfulness (and similar cards) for the holy crosses, the rest can be easily killed with a power deck specially before the reviving state For the unprepared, this deck is nearly impossible to defeat. The stall strategy is difficult to overcome even with a dedicated coordinated rush strategy, and teams going for maximum damage may skip it if they do not immediately possess a counter to the Crosses, which will make 3 lanes invulnerable to assault. An unprepared team will be completely unable to get through the stall lines, and stray magic units will boost the Angelic Flames to over the top power levels. Even if they survive the onslaught of huge irreducible nukes, the Chastice spam requires a miracle to overwhelm. Strategies One of the best strategies is a Faerie Rush deck, where players boost the units' attack with card drawing cards, and is viable for both Demon and Angel decks. The following cards are most prevalent in said strategy: Queen Narissa • Master Skritch • Letch • Thoth • Patience • Magical Faerie • Mystical Faerie • Enchanting Faerie Premeditation • Conscription • Plan B The following cards are helpful in general: Princess Sarya • Yumi Swiftshot • Jinwu • Freyja • Swift Astral • Big Shuck • Halfblood Bride • Lupus • Fenris the Butcher • Mifzuna the Wind • Pan • Sanada Yukimura • Lily Hemlock Devil Messenger Fate • Darius Darkhand • Merath the Crafty • The Death • Moonlight Bunny • Gingerbread Man Gress • Nullifier Uemon • Laurel • Abigail the Moon Witch Forgetfulness • Frenzy The following are helpful for the Angel Deck: Soneto • Redmaw Addlemace • Hellfire • Poison Fog The following are helpful for the Demon Deck: Grimm • Sorann the Unforgiving • Soaring Hazel • Hathor • Despoiler Altarius • Wheel of Fortune If playing solo, it is helpful to have Savior Carella as for most solo boss runs. If mostly halfblood units are used, these cards are helpful: Halfblood Totem • Chief Hrafn If mostly human units are used, Arianwen the Glorious is helpful. Defeat Each battle successfully completed does an amount of damage based on Queen Sharia state at the time. *'Frail' = 1 damage *'Moderate' = 2 damage *'Reviving' = 3 damage *'Furious' = 4 damage She is defeated when she has taken 450 damage collectively across the server cluster. Rewards Rewards are given at passed out at the end of the campaign, some even when Sharia is not defeated. The boxes will contain either an or card from the listed Incarnate set or of the same race as the set. The reward is given to the player(s) who deal the last damage of the campaign. It is only awarded when total server damage is the full 450. The reward is given to the player(s) who deal the most damage to Sharia. It is only awarded when total server damage is at least 100. The reward is given to the player(s) who deal the first damage of the campaign. The reward is given to all player(s) who deal 10+ damage. A Participation reward of is given to player(s) who complete at least one battle, but not enough to to participate for any other reward. If Sharia is defeated, the reward is doubled. Category:Rise of Mythos